De amores e intenciones
by Akiro Uchiha
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles cargados de... mucha imaginación. Sasuhina
1. La intención de ser fiel y no poder

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes y el manga son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**De amores e intenciones**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**La intención… de ser fiel y no poder**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Más, sasuke más ahhh – gemidos pasionales salían de la boca de su amante, si, SU AMANTE, porque para él era un total placer decir que la novia de su mejor amigo era de EL.

No sabía como habían llegado a tanto. Naruto se la había presentado en una reunión formal para la presentación de un proyecto de la empresa donde laboraban. Hermosa y tentadora, esa eran las dos únicas palabras que atravesaron su mente cuando la vio. Diosa de Gabanna, porque eso era lo que era una Diosa. Una cosa rica que era totalmente apetecible.

La mantuvo entre ojo y ojo, y al primer momento en que el dobe la había dejado sola, la asecho… como lobo hambriento, como ladrón a su victima, como leña al fuego. Le cubrió los ojos y ella en un total desastre de atención pensó que era su novio. Aprovechando esto, dirigió sus labios al puente de su cuello, en ese lugar donde todo es deliciosamente exquisito. La sintió estremecerse y en un momento de propia arrogancia soltó lo que había deseado decirle

– Se siente bien, ¿verdad?, ahora imagínatelo por todo tu cuerpo, porque estoy seguro que Naruto, ni en sus más potentes noches te ha hecho sentir esto, lo que yo en solo una acaricia te he hecho sentir - Lamiendo su cuello y soltándola al instante se retiro.

Ella supo que era él desde que tapo sus ojos, su olor lo delataba, porque Naruto era suave y a diferencia de él Sasuke era salvaje, tentador. Solo había bastado con presentarse esa misma noche para que una potente sensación traspasara todo su cuerpo. Se había grabado ese nombre y ese olor en lo más sensual de su cerebro. Nunca había pensado en el engaño y menos hacia el lindo novio que tenía, pero es que el Uchiha era de ese tipo de hombres de los que te despiertan cualquier tipo de sensación, de las más desconocidas, deliciosas y eróticas que una mujer puede tener. Por eso mismo mintió cuando soltó el nombre del rubio cuando sintió sus ojos ser cubiertos.

Y para este momento ninguno de los dos fue consciente de lo que podía desatar el deseo…

- Ahhh, hinata, ahhhh por kamy – ahora estaban ahí los dos, en una elegante habitación de hotel, deleitándose, queriéndose, deseándose… comiéndose.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Porque el amor puede tener intenciones de fidelidad, para aquella persona que no ve, que no siente, porque la intensión era ser fiel… lastima que esa frase fuera en tiempo pasado…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

… _Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Hola a toditos!<em>

_Esta es una serie de Drabbles que ya había montado, solo que ahora los edite, mejore y agregue más. Jeje. Espero que sean de su agrado mientras termino una serie de proyectos que tengo en mente como 3 one-shots y un fic completo... todos cargados de muchoooo lemmon... porque si SOY HENTAI !_

_Se reciben criticas, sermones o tomates jajaja!_

_Matta-ne!_


	2. La intención de ser encantadora

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes y el manga son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**De amores e intenciones**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**La intención… de ser encantadora y terminar siendo tentadora**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Oe dobe, ¿hinata a estado tomando clases de baile?-

- ¡No me llames dobe, teme!, y si, pero creo que es pole dance, vertical dance o algo así; le ha funcionado, se ve bien ¿no?

Por kamy, si que le estaba funcionando, quien se hubiera imaginado que la mojigata de la Hyuuga tenia todo ese "potencial". Sabia que era pole dance, una que otra de sus conquistas había intentando hacerlo frente de el, pero salían con nada y si estaban de suerte llagaban a parecer una culebra enredada a una rama, pero es que Hinata parecía de todo menos inexperta en el tema.

Movía sus caderas de una manera sensual, casi demente y cuando subía por esa barra parecía que tuviera alas, pero lo mejor era cuando abría sus piernas y se deslizaba por el tubo con estas de par en par. ¡El cielo en la tierra!. Aun con todo este armamento se podía apreciar ese sonrojo característico en su rostro y esa sonrisa de ingenuidad que simplemente desarmaba a cualquiera, incluso a él.

- He e-estado avanzando en mis cla-clases – se había acercado a ellos en busca de algo refrescante, pero si lo que quería era refrescarse, él tenía una ducha gigante en su departamento y con gusto la dejaría refrescarse todo lo que fuera con tal de verla solo para él.

- Claro, te vez encantadora, ¿o no sasuke?-

- Hump… -

- Oe teme, así la desanimas ¡Dile lo linda que se ve!

- Sí como sea, te vez bien –

Maldita fuera la hora en que decidió salir con su mejor amigo, su novia y ahhh si, la fastidiosa de la noche, una tal Sakura. Pero eso no importaba, lo que verdaderamente era importante era las reacciones que esa chiquilla esta despertando en él. Y es que para la próxima vez trataría de alejar el idiota de su amigo, mandar por caño a la estúpida que lo acompañaba y quedarse solo como la hermosa diva… porque la palabra encantadora para él, era poco.

.

.

.

.

_Porque sin intención el encanto es la base de la tentación…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

…_La tentación es la base del pecado._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Aqui yo reportandome de nuevo... ¿Como quedo?..._

_Matta-ne!_


	3. La intención del hombre, el amor de Dios

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes y el manga son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**De amores e intenciones**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**La intención… del hombre, el amor de Dios.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_In nóminePatris, _

_etFílii,_

_et Spíritus Sancti._

_Amen_

- El señor perdone mis pecados, porque… sí he pecado – Arrodilla en medio del oratorio… abatida. Entre el deber, el poder, el querer y el deseo. Y es que nunca se abría imaginado estar en ese punto. Cuando ella decidió entregar su vida a Dios estaba totalmente convencida que ese era su camino, ese era la razón y el motivo por el cual estaba en el mundo, y justo en el preciso momento en el que se iba a tomar hábitos y ordenarse como monja había aparecido él.

Un sacerdote casi de su misma edad, de respeto y sobretodo de mucha admiración. Era todo un hombre _de Dios._ Un día normal, corriente y de grandiosa bendición había llegado para ella… ese día empezaba sus clases de oración en latín, y él Sasuke Uchiha era el encargado de ello, para eso estaba allí… para _enseñarle lo que ella no sabia_.

_Per signun crucis_

_deinimícisnostris_

_líbera nos,_

_Deus noster._

Ahora estaban los dos, comiendo del fruto prohibido, si, prohibido. Porque el placer y el amor era prohibido para ellos que eran soldados de Jesucristo en la tierra.

- Dios perdona nuestros pecados, pero aquellos que dejamos de hacer, pero no creo que perdone el tuyo, porque yo no pienso dejar de hacerte pecar… aunque te condenes -

- Sasuke… yo..ahhhh-

Muy tarde, para ese momento ya estaban en medio de una sesión de "estudio", porque no había cosa más pecaminosa que dejarse llevar por el placer de la carne.

.

.

.

.

_Por que de carne esta hecho el hombre…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

… _y la carne es viva, de fuego, divina y pecadora…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Hi!<em>

_La verdad me gusto mucho escribir este drabble... creo que lo haré un one shot. De verdad que me gusto mucho la temática "monja-reverendo" muaaaahh soy perversa ajaja!_

_¿Que tal quedo?_

_Matta-ne!_


	4. La intención de trabajar

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes y el manga son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**De amores e intenciones**_

_**.**_

_**La intención… de trabajar y no ser holgazán**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

De nuevo estaba ella ahí, en el mismo escritorio de siempre, en la misma oficina de siempre, con los gemidos silenciados de siempre, con esa sensación vertiginosa de siempre. Aquella que inundaba su alma, la elevaba al cielo y la traía de vuelta a la parsimonia de su cuerpo. Siempre era igual y no sabía cómo hacia Sasuke Uchiha para siempre hacerla sentir de esa forma.

Aunque el era su jefe y ella su desgarbada secretaria, nunca nadie en la compañía en que trabajaban se llegaban a imaginar las faenas excepcionales que se desplegaban en la oficina del Director General, mucho menos que la protagonista de estas escenas fuera la "mojigata" de lentes grandes, faldas largas y pelo simple.

Pero es que el pelinegro jodidamente sexi había descubierto el voluminoso cuerpo de la hojiluna cuando esta sin pensarlo se había derramado café en su camisa y torpe e inocentemente se había cambiado en la cafetería asimilando que no había_ nadie_ en las oficinas a esas horas de la mañana. Que equivocada se encontraba al descubrirse total y completamente admirada por su jefe... A partir de ese momento comenzó todo. De ahí en adelante, todas las veces que podían, todos días que podían y cualquier momento que se podía se_ comían_... y no era literal...

Lo peor del caso era que el estaba casado, con una molestia de "sicodélico" cabello rosa que era fastidiosa, posesiva y celosa. Nadie nunca supo como terminaron casados, pero así era. Ella estaba comprometida con un rubio extrovertido y alegre. El casado, ella su secretaría comprometida: Típico cuento de novela. Pero lo que no aparecía en la novela era la escena que ellos en este momento vivían.

- Yo... ahhh!

- Shhh!...

- no puedo más Sasuke...

En el trabajo diario se acumulan muchas tensiones y no hay nada como una buena sesión de ejercicios relajantes para combatir el estrés.

.

.

.

.

… _El trabajo cansa, eso demuestra que el hombre no esta hecho para trabajar sino para disfrutar…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Y el disfrutar te puede volver holgazán…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Hi everyone!<em>

_Esta chiqui historia me hizo acordar de un jefe medio perv que tenía jajja! bueno asi fuera para inspirarme me tenía que servir jajaja!_

_Matta-ne_


	5. La intención de ser medicina

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes y el manga son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**De amores e intenciones**_

_**.**_

_**La intención… de ser medicina y no Adictiva**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Esa contemplación penetrante que sentía sobre ella cuando llegaba a esa habitación siempre la desconcertaba de gran manera. Sabía que el la desnudaba con la mirada y muy extrañamente eso le _encantaba._

Sabía que el paciente de aquella habitación era todo un adonis, pero lo que no podía creer era la forma en que la miraba a ella… solo a ella. No era que fuera fea, pero él podría tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies, entonces ¿Por qué ella?

- Enfermera Hyuuga, ¿será que me puede atender? De verdad que necesito ayuda

WTF! Nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos al verlo directamente a los ojos, tanto así que no se había percatado de la ayuda que él le pedía… un momento ¿ayuda para él?...

- H-Hai!, ano… U-Uchiha-san como le p-puedo ayudar

- Eso es simple. Acércate

Lentamente se acercó a él hasta quedar dos pasos de su mullida cama de hospital. De pronto sintió como era fuerte mente agarrada de la cintura y tirada sin piedad a los labios de su paciente.

De nuevo esos besos que la humedecían totalmente, que le hacían perder la conciencia y esa sensación en su bajo vientre que la hacía perder la razón y no saber que querer. De momento dejo sus labios y siguió por su mandíbula y descendió peligrosamente por su cuello.

- U-Uchiha-san…etto, porque yo… - Pregunto entrecortadamente, divagando entre respirar, hablar o jadear

- Porque no molestas, porque eres callada y sobre todo… porque me calmas, calmas lo que siento… – escucho de labios de su paciente.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes por el momento, de igual manera no hubiera podido preguntar más ya que en la posición que en que se encontraba no la dejaba pensar, tener la piel expuesta y un hombre enfermo saciándose de ella era lo que la ponían de esa forma… sin pensar, solo sentir. Sin hablar, solo experimentar.

Ella sabía que se estaba volviendo como una medicina para ese jodidamente sexy paciente que la tenía en sus brazos, pero para ese momento lo que menos le importaba si era medicina o era adictiva… de igual manera ella también le estaba cogiendo el gusto

.

.

.

.

…_Dicen que las personas sanas viven más... ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué sin adicciones el cuerpo aguanta más o por qué la vida te parece más larga?__…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La adicción es falta de autocontrol, pero hace feliz a quien la disfruta…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Adicciones... umm <em>

_bueno yo soy adicta al fanfiction, de verdad!, en mi celular lo tengo como pagina de incio de internet y en cada huequito que tengo en la oficina y el trabajo me la paso leyendo... ¿les pasa algo parecido? jejeje_

_Matta-ne_


	6. La intención de Dios

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes y el manga son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**De amores e intenciones**_

_**.**_

_**La intención… de Dios, la traición del hombre**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Vamos Hinata, déjame entrar –

- N-no.. ahhh!... no, p-puedo…-

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Esto ya se estaba poniendo extraño. Era el día más maravilloso de su vida. Se casaba, el tonto, alegre y simpático rubio Naruto se casaba con su bella novia de 2 años Hinata Hyuuga.

Sabía no había sido muy fácil esa relación, pero el_ amor_ que se profesaban era más grande de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, tanto había sido su esfuerzo, comprensión y valentía que para cuando medio mundo se dio cuenta ya se encontraban ahí, dos años después y a punto de hacerla su esposa en un lindo altar.

Quería verla, admirarla por un momento más antes de darle el sí definitivo. Había sido un record total poder esquivar a sus amigos, en especial al primo de la novia para poder verla un segundo. Ellos decían que era de _mala suerte _ver a la novia antes del suceso con el vestido, pero él no creía en eso… o sí

- Na-nada!... no quiero que m-me ummm… veas… es de m-mala s-suerte ahhh!-

- Segura que solo es eso Hinata-chan, parecieras que estuvieras corriendo o algo así –

- Lie… e-es la emoción!, los… ahhh! nervios…

- Jaja, si entiendo, me siento igual. Oe! Recuerda que te quiero, nos vemos entonces –

- H-Hai!

Estaba nerviosa, al igual que él. Era simple como eso. Nada de mala suerte o algo por el estilo, solo eran simples nervios. Convencido totalmente partió hacia su habitación de espera, realmente estaba emocionado.

- No esperaba esos dotes de convencimiento tuyos…umm –

- N-no digas eso Sasuke… Ahh!

- Sabes que es verdad… ¡Dios Hinata!

Lastimosamente la verdad era otra. La querida y amada novia estaba siendo devorada por el mejor amigo de su novio, su futuro esposo. Pero es que hace más de 5 meses estas faenas de sexo se presentaban constantemente.

El rubio podía ser una maravilla pero no la hacía sentir de esa forma vertiginosa que sasuke siempre lograba. Sabía que estaba mal, muy mal… los dos lo sabían, debían terminar, dejar eso atrás pero no podían, simplemente no podían. Una cosa es el deber y otra muy distinta el querer y en este caso, el beber estaba muy lejos del querer. Porque para ser sinceros, el dejarse de ver estaba lejos de sus mentes, aún más ahora que estaban en medio de esa sesión de sexo salvaje y descomunal con una novia a medio vestir y un padrino desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

Tal vez, solo tal vez después de un buen tiempo dejarían de verse y quizás, de pronto dejarían todo atrás. Por el momento, no debían pensar… solo sentir, el tiempo se encargaría del resto.

.

.

.

.

_Hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres; cuanto más cercanos son, más sangrientos…_

_._

_._

_._

_La bendición la dicta Dios para los sentimientos el hombre, y de los malos deseos nace el perjurio del alma…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Holasss!<em>

_Quien pensaría esto de la hinatita ahhhhhh! jajaja. Me estoy asustando con mi mente . ¿Que tal?_

_Matta-ne!_


	7. La intención de enseñar

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes y el manga son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**De amores e intenciones**_

_**.**_

_**La intención… de Enseñar y no Comprender**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Con su camisa de mezclilla en la silla, su zapatilla deportiva en el suelo y su falta enroscada en su cintura, se encontraba la más habilidosa de las estudiantes de la facultad de Empresas de la Universidad de Konoha. Aunque rara vez disminuía sus notas, era una asignatura en especial que siempre pedía tutorías con su decano… Algebra Avanzada y Sasuke Uchiha eran la perdición de Hinata Hyuuga.

Y… entonces, ahhh… ti-tienes que… que des-despejar el ummm… ahhh!.. ¡Dios!-

el valor de equis ahhh en cada ecuación… que apretada eres, ¡me encantas!-

yo… U-uchiha sensei… me voy a…-

vamos, so-solo un poco más –

Y es que hace tres meses la inteligente (y sin ella saber sexy) estudiante había obtenido una nota por debajo de sus habituales, muy por debajo para ser precisos, y como su posición , familia y sobre todo padre se encontrara con una nota de este tipo seria castigada de una forma muy ejemplar, según las palabras de su propio padre. Pero esa era otra historia. Lo importante aquí es que ese día ella termino en la oficina de su decano, aquel que desde que ella entro a su clase sin darse cuenta lo mantuvo empalmado de una manera dolorosa y no podía recorrer su aula con libertad, porque, ¡joder! Su maldita excitación se podía ver perfectamente a través de su pantalón.

No-no… de verdad que… ahhhh –

Yo ta-también, ahora… Hi-hinata –

De nuevo como cada noche, miles de estrellas de colores estallaban delante de sus ojos, ese placer celestial, y por tener ese momento en sus manos, seguiría siendo la chica que pudo tener en sus brazos al escandalosos, sexual y glorioso decano de algebra por sus tontas notas que a decir verdad ella sabia que eran falsas, erróneas. Solo, simplemente para que ella como desde hace tres gloriosos meses corriera a su despacho para que le explicase el como porque de su puntuación, solo que ahora… las explicaciones sobraban… ya sabia lo que su decano quería decirle, bueno más bien explicarle a ella en ella, en su escritorio… dentro de ella…

¡Benditas matemáticas!

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_Existen preguntas para las cuales Dios nos dio respuestas_

_._

_._

_._

_Pero hay otras, de las cuales no tenemos ninguna certeza… y de ese tipo son las que más respuestas queremos tener_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone!<em>

_recontra perdidisisima y se que no hay excusas pero pienso retractarme con un one-shot recontra lemmonnnn... por que SIIIIII SOY UNA HENTAIIIIII... se les quiere_

_Matta-ne!_


End file.
